The Power Rangers
by Dingo
Summary: Adam thinks over his job and his teammates.


Hi. My name is Adam Park. I am just about sixteen-and-a-half years old, and go to Angel Grove High School. My favourite subjects at school are languages (both English and foreign), writing and physical education (to a degree). I have one cat at home, called Midnight, and I used to have a dog called Dingo. After high school I hope to go to university and study for either a business degree to open my own dojo, do justice studies to become a lawyer or train to be a teacher. A lot of my time is spent practicing karate and kung fu, although I also spend a lot of time trying new sports like boxing. I have black hair and eyes, both of which come from my father who is Korean, and my hair is slightly curly thanks to my mother, who has a inherited mop of curly brown/black hair. I am one of the quietest (and shyest, some might add) people in my group of friends, but most people say that I have a strong will. When I was younger I enjoyed playing rugby league and hockey, as well as the obvious practicing of martial arts. I'm a fairly normal sort of guy. Don't you think?

Oh. I forgot something. My friends and I all dress in different colours: Kat dresses in pink, Tommy in red, Rocky wears blue, Tanya sports yellow and Jason, one of those oh-yeah-you-were-my-friend-ages-ago friends wears one of my signature colours, black. My clothes go for shades of green and my shared colour of black.

I still don't seem all that unusual? Well, what if I told you that four words, about twenty or so letters, can transform me into one of the only defendants of Earth, one of the only people standing between Earth and a team of evil aliens trying to destroy first us and then the human race?

I'll bet that got your attention. I'll even bet that shocked you. I'll even wager you might think I'm nuts. 

But it's true.

Now you want to track me down and send me to the inside of a pillowcase, right? Sorry, when I don't want to be, I can't, and won't, be found.

Now, I'm probably starting to engage you a bit. How did this 'normal' guy become a superhero? you wonder.

I'll start from the beginning.

My friends Rocky and Aisha and I were rollerblading in the park. Somehow we ended up chasing after this runaway stroller which contained (what else?) a baby. I won't bore you with the details, but the identities of the Rangers were revealed to us, which made us perfect candidates for replacements when three of the Rangers left, to go to a Peace Conference. Since then, the team has changed, making us bond together, and we've grown up. 

I'll bet by now you'll be wondering who my friends are, right?

Well, don't wonder anymore! (I had to chuck that in somewhere)

I'll start from the very beginning, before the Ninja team even joined. (Just in case you don't know, that would be Rocky, Aisha and myself)

Zack.

He was our joker, the man to call when you're takin' a fall, a fantastic dancer, and one of the few people I've met who can cheer me up on my down days. One of the small group of people who didn't notice that his friends were always racially mixed.

Trini.

I never really got to talk to Trini a lot, although if she had stayed I think we probably would have gotten along really well, maybe even gone out once or twice. She was the peacemaker, a calm soul in the midst of chaos. 

Jason.

Jason, as I said before, borrows one of my colours (Although as much as I hate to admit it, it isn't 'my' colour anymore). He's a trustworthy guy, one of the kind you know would hold on to you if you fell off a Zord. As far as I could tell, he was one of the best leaders in Power Ranger history, not really issuing orders, more like giving suggestions but letting you decide.

Billy.

He was probably one of the best friends I had on the team, possibly the only one who really understood me. The whiz-kid was a genius, and although he didn't socialize much, when he was on his home turf, that guy was a hit with the ladies.

Kimberly.

Kimberly was the light in the darkness, always optimistic, always caring about someone or something. That's probably why it was such a shock for Tommy to get the Letter; it just wasn't like her at all. I heard from Jase that he had called her, and she had said some pretty cruel things. The Kimberly I knew never would have done that.

Tommy.

Tommy, when I first met him, was driven, moody, and occasionally went on kamikaze runs for the heck of it. This might sound bad, but when Jason left, I think he quietened down a bit. The pressure of being a good leader had eased a bit, and he was more comfortable in the role.

Rocky.

I've known Rocky since we were both in grade six and he introduced me to Aisha. I introduced him to karate and duh-duh-na-duh (so I don't do a good drumroll. So sue me) history was made. He's confident, happy-go-lucky (Zack sort-of reminded me of him a bit) and one of those people that could have you laughing one second and have you one the ground with a sword at your throat the next.

Aisha.

Aisha's sort-of a mix between Kim and Rock. Optimism + good sense of humour (Rock's) + love of shopping and all things girly (Kim's) + a never-ending journey to right wrongs (natural quality for all Rangers) = Aisha. I remember one time that suited her exactly. She bought a caged yabby (a kind of crustacean) with all her pocket money and let it go in the nearby river, where she found a flower growing by the riverbank. She picked it and froze it, and she kept it until her mother threw it out. 

Kat.

My first impression of Kat was that here was someone who tried their hardest to be the best they could. Sometimes I wonder if the others realize that the caring, dedicated person in front of them is Kat Hillard, not Katherine Hillard, who I've met only a few times, very briefly. Kat is a model for the 'perfect girlfriend'. Katherine, on the other hand, has the more natural, human quality of not being an angel all the time.

Tanya.

Tanya astounded me when she came to Angel Grove, not knowing a thing about anything, just trusting a girl she had met hours before implicitly. She's courageous, and sometimes I think she probably gets along better with Kat than Aisha ever did, since Aisha was more used to Kim.

And me? you might ask.

I'm what I would call normal, although after reading this I reckon you'll be thinking otherwise. I'm moody, mostly pessimistic, I'm definitely not happy-go-lucky, and sometimes I wonder what I'm doing.

One thing's for sure.

There's going to be people after us. There's been people before us.

We may not be together in body, but in spirit we are always with each other.

A lot of people would probably say we're a clique, or the snobs, or the sports fanatics, or something.

I don't think we're any of those things.

We are friends.

We are colleagues.

We are teammates.

We are teachers.

We are students.

We are assistants.

We are trainers.

We are some of the most responsible people on Earth.

We are some of the most immature people on Earth.

We are teenagers outside.

We are adults inside.

We are angels, from the media.

We are little devils, from our parents.

Mostly, Zordon picked us because we are one thing.

We are Power Rangers.


End file.
